1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
Some projectors have an input terminal to which a microphone is connected and speakers, and are capable of amplifying a sound input from the microphone and then output it. When using such a projector, the user sometimes wants to use the sound output alone without requiring projection of images. In such a case, the user sometimes closes a lens cover of the projector in order for stopping the projection of the images.
However, if the lens cover is closed, the lens cover and the inside of the projector might be overheated due to the heat of a light source lamp (in particular a discharge projection lamp). Therefore, there is disclosed a projector in which the light source lamp is put off when the lens cover is closed (e.g., JP-A-2007-171872 (Document 1)). Further, there is disclosed a projector in which the luminance of the light emitted from the light source lamp is reduced when the lens cover is closed (e.g., JP-A-2005-326646 (Document 2)).
However, if the light source lamp is put off when the lens cover is closed as disclosed in the Document 1, there arises a problem that it takes time to put on the light source lamp when opening the lens cover. Further, in the case in which the luminance of the light emitted from the light source lamp is reduced when closing the lens cover as disclosed in the Document 2, there arises a problem that the power consumption is larger compared to the case of putting off the light source lamp. Further, even if the luminance of the light emitted from the light source lamp is reduced, since it is required to rotate a cooling fan for cooling the inside of the projector including the light source lamp to some extent, the noise caused by the cooling fan might bother the user or the viewer. Therefore, there has been demanded a projector capable of performing lighting control of the light source lamp in accordance with a usage pattern of the user.